Unexpected
by Panny-Plan
Summary: Trunks and Goten try to sabatoge Pans' wedding. Will they suceed? Or will they fail? The answer to this still remains unexpected...
1. Chapter One: Joy Ride

****

Unexpected 

By: Panny Plan

Sumary: Pan's engadged to an english man after collage. Just when Trunks wants to love her. Does he give up or go after his lover? Trunks has something that Josh doesnt'. Pan's heart. Does pan follow her heart, her will, or hit the open road as a cure?

****

Warning: uh, just readf the rating

Rating : R

__ ****

Chapter 1::The car ride::

A/N: Hey yall, wassup? I know, all my T/P stories start out out with Pan madly in love with Trunks, Trunks thinking she's just a little girl, Pan leaves, Trunks gets with Marron. Pan comes back, Trunks falls for Pan, they get together and live happily ever after…**wrong.**

I'm going to make them suffer!!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAAHAH! Yeah, R/R please! Thanks!

*****

*~*

__

Nothing can stop how you feel

*~*

****

Pan frowned. "What so funny Trunks?"

Trunks grinned. "Nothing Panny. You look different. So gown up." He kissed her cheek and helped her get her things in his car. "God Pan, you took a lot of stuff!"

Pan smiled evilly. "I know! That's the great part of being a girl!" Pan pulled on her sweatshirt. It read 'YELLOW JACKETS: UNIVERSITY OF SOUTH ENGLAND'. She was wearing a tank top that hugged her curves and tight jeans that just bounced out and yelled in Trunks face, Nice butt.

But Trunks couldn't have those types of feelings. He had to admit Pan had a great body for a twenty one year old, but still. He was in love with Marron and planning to propose to her in a couple of months. But he couldn't help to wonder, is it really love? 'I know I love her... but amd I in love with her?' Trunks grinned and opened the passenger door for Pan.

"Thanks." She slid in and buckled her seat belt. Trunks walked around the back of the car and got in himself. HE turned the keys in the ignition and started to pull away from the curb.

Halfway to Capsule Corporation, Trunks glanced over to Pan. She was starring out the window smiling. "It's great to be home." she sighed heavily.

Trunks grinned. "I bet it feels good. So, how was the four most happiest years of your life?"

Pan laughed. "I wouldn't call them my happiest. Collage isn't what it's cracked up to be. It's basically parties, beer and sex. That's it. You should know that Trunks."

Trunks laughed along with her. "I do know that. Hehe. It's kind of funny. That's when me and Marron had our first... yeah Pan. I'll shut up."

He received a disgusted look from Pan. She gave this look to everyone, especially her parents when they were talking about their relationship. She sighed and looked out of the window. "So is everything the same? Has any thing changed in four years?"

Trunks glanced over at her. "Nope. Not really... Bra came back last month. Goten asked her out... uh that's about it. As a matter of fact, why did you go to school all the way in London Pan?"

Pan shrugged. "They had the best score. Dad suggested it really. I didn't mind. I made a lot of great friends. I have a really close friend, Josh. He's really sweet and we're like this." Pan crossed her fingers. Trunks nodded. Pan decided to leave the part out that she and Josh had been dating for four years.

There was an awkward type of silence. Neither of them liked it. Pan finally found something to talk about. "So, how are my parents?"

Trunks grinned evilly. "Great. Nobody's really seen them in a while though. But we know what their doing."

Pan got that look again. "Yuck. I don't need to hear about my parent's sex lives right now. Grandma? Grandpa? Goten?" She hesitated on the last part. "You?"

Trunks stopped at a red light. "Me? What about me?"

Pan blushed and looked out the window. "I mean what's been going on? With Capsule Corps and everything? Planning to pop the big question with Marron any time soon?"

Trunks blushed and looked forward. "Nothings changed at Capsule Corps. And as for Marron, well we decided to take things slow. For right now. We aren't going to make a lot of commitments right now. We're not ready. Or at least, I'm not."

Pan nodded and looked out the windshield. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and talking to Trunks she didn't have the slightest clue that it had begun to rain. "Wow. It was so sunny when I got here. So bright and happy. The rain makes painful memories come back."

Trunks took his right hand off the steering wheel and patted her knee. "Like what? You're one of the people I know who's had such a wonderful life."

Pan looked at her lap. "I have some secrets i haven't told people."

Trunks grinned. "Like what?" He nudged her in her arm. She smiled.

"Like I'm going to tell you. You big blabbermouth. All you do is gossip." Pan punched his arm back.

"Hey. Ouch. Hit me where it hurts Pan. And besides I'm not that big of a blabbermouth as I seem." 

Pan grinned. "Oh... did I hurt little Trunkskey-wonksey's feelings?" She paused to watch him snigger. "What do you mean by that?"

He rolled his eyes over to her. "What do you mean?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "When you said that you weren't as big as a blabbermouth as you seem. What's up with that?"

Trunks grinned evilly again. "Well I have a few secrets of my own nobody knows. Or I hope they don't."

Pan giggled. "Like what?"

He smiled and nudged her arm. "Like I'm going to tell you. All you do is gossip Son Pan."

Pan punched his arm back. "Hey! I said that like two seconds ago!"

Trunks smiled. "I know. That's exactly why I said it."

Pan sat back in her chair and stared at the road. The capsule Corps logo was coming into her sight.

*~*

****

Trunks pulled up to the driveway. He shut his door and walked around to the back of the car. He heard pan's door shut and saw her walk over to him. He sighed and opened the trunk and started to unload her suitcases. 'Pan? Why didn't you put these in capsules?"

She grinned. "I did. There are about three suitcases each that are capsules."

Trunks looked at the six suitcases sitting by his feet and imagined three Calpis inside of each... he didn't want to think about it. "Girls..." he muttered and Pan giggled.

He took one in each hand and had one under his arm. Pan took the other three. He reached for his key and put it in the slot. He turned around remembering. "Oh yeah. My mom is throwing one of her famous parities. Be prepared."

Pan smiled and heard the lock unlock. HE turned the knob and pushed the door open. Trunks grabbed her suitcases and put them beside the door. Pan put the others next to them. Trunks sighed and flicked the light on.

There was a big surprise and everyone she knew jumped out of the corner. Pan fell backwards and Trunks caught her. "Thanks Trunks."

He grinned at her but was pulled away by Marron. "Hi Trunks!"

Trunks smiled. "Hey Marron."

She leaned up and kissed him. He returned it but pulled away quickly and tried to turn his attention back to Pan. Marron pulled on his arm. Pan wasn't to far away and could catch their conversation.

"What's up with you Trunks? Ever since you heard Pan was coming home you've been completely ignoring me."

Trunks sighed. "Marron, look. You know Pan and me. We're best buds. We're like this." He held his fingers up and crossed them. "I'm just happy about seeing her. I haven't seen her in four years, and neither have you. And this is Pan's party. Not ours. SO let's pay attention to Pan. Alright?"

Marron frowned. "Fine. But you have to make up for this in bed. Understood?"

Trunks blushed and nodded. Pan caught every word of it. She crumbled inside. She had secretly loved Trunks ever since she was fourteen. When she was going through puberty. But then he just seemed like a little crush that may be possible. Now it was a ruined fait. Just because of her. Maroon.

Pan wondered thought the crowed, accepting the "Great to have you home Pan" and the "Congratulations!" with simples thanks and thank you. She wandered over to the center of the room, where Bra and Goten where sitting by each other talking. Pan snuck in front of them and sat in between them. Bra moaned.

She grinned. "Wassup big butt?" Pan laughed. Bra patted her friends back. Pan looked over to Goten. 

"Don't I get a hello? Wassup Pan? Hey squirt? Yo kiddo?"

Goten grinned and hugged her. "Nice to have ya home Pan."

Pan hugged him back. "Not what I was expecting, but it's all good."

He pulled away and grinned. Pan looked around. "Has anyone seen Ubb lately? I want to see him as well."

Goten looked around. "I dunno. He met me here... he disappeared though. I think he went off with dad somewhere."

As if on cue, pan heard him. "Thanks Goku. I think I could use that."

Goku smiled and patted his back. "Sure thing Ubb."

Pan held out her arms. She looked like a baby wanting to be picked up. "Grandpa! Ubb!"

Ubb turned around. "I know that voice..." he looked at her. "Pan!" He rushed over to her and leaned down to hug her. "I missed you so much Panny!"

Pan flushed. "Why is everyone calling me that?"

Ubb went around the couch and sat on the coffee table. "I dunno. We all called you that when you left."

Pan grinned. "We'll I've grown out of it."

Goten smiled. "We'll try to remember that Panny. Ooops. See! It just slips out!"

Pan smiled and waked over his head with the end of her sweatshirt. It was a cool summer day. About 70 degrees. Which wasn't very normal. The wind was blowing as if there was a hurricane outside. That's the perfect weather for the Pan.

Trunks and Marron made their way over to the group of kids. The sat down on the coffee table with Ubb. Pan and Bra were twenty one, Trunks thirty four, Goten and Ubb thirty three, and Marron thirty two.

Goten patted Pan's leg. She was still sitting between Goten and Bra. She didn't care. She was finally home. She glanced over to Trunks. He smiled and she grinned back. She looked over at Marron. She was touching Trunks almost everywhere possible. Pan shot her an icy look. She hadn't even said hello or great to see you pan. She hadn't even said that she was happy that Pan was home. And for the strangest reason, Pan had a big feeling that she wasn't happy about Pan getting home.

They all talked for a while, savoring the moments together. Reviving the memories of all six of them just sitting together, talking. Having fun. The last time was right before she left for Europe.

*~*

Bra rested her hands on her knees. "Don't you guys relies with me and Pan leaving, this will be the last time all of us will be together for a long time?"

Pan sighed. "Yeah. The whole group. Breaking up."

Ubb patted her head. "C'mon kiddo. You guys will be back in four years. We'll talk then."

Pan sighed and rested her head on the soft grass. "I know. But still... I'm not going to the same collage as Bra. I won't have anyone."

Goten grinned. "Don't worry Panny. You'll be fine. You always are."

Pan grinned and looked up at the fading pinkish sky. She glanced over to Trunks who was lying next to Goten and Ubb. Then it was Pan, Bra and Marron. She realized how much she was going to miss these talks and these just little get togethers. Whether they were at parties, pizza parlors or whatever. She was going to miss them. No matter what. And Trunks more than anything.

*~*

Bra laughed. "Isn't that funny pan?"

Pan was torn away from her thoughts. "Huh?"

Bra looked at her with suspicion. "You alright?"

Pan nodded. "Yeah. Just a bit tired."

Bra grinned. She grabbed Pan's hand and placed her own under it. "No matter what happens or who gets with who or who breaks up with who... we'll always be friends first."

Everyone placed his or her hand on top of Pan's. The removed them. Bra shifted uncomfortably under Pan. "Okay big butt. Get off of me."

Pan looked at the blue hairdo witch. "Why do you keep calling me big butt?"

The words from Pan's mouth made Trunks feel warm near his groin. He ignores it and pushed it away. Bra giggled. "You gained weight."

Pan shot up. "No I didn't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, 1 billion more times than you!"

"No I didn't infinity and beyond more times thank you!"

Goten laughed. "Pan, infinity isn't a number."

Pan smiled. I don't care. Shut up Goten. I'm winning!"

Bra smiled. She sat back down. Pan nodded her way in between Bra and Goten instead of sitting on Bra. Her eyes traveled back to Trunks and Marron. Trunks was looking at his feet, blushing, and Marron was whispering things in his ear. Pan got flushed and looked at her lap again.

Pan felt on the verge of tears. Exactly why she had ran away…to get away from **him**.

**********

A/N: Ok, I've written a lot of stories, about how Pan goes away, Trunks gets with Marron, and Trunks and Pan get together like **that**. But this story, they are going to suffer… and badly…*evil laughter* hehehhehehe! Sorry for the Marron bashing! For some reason, I like her being with Goten more than Trunks, but Bra stole Goten, but don't worry! She gets a nice guy! I think…

****

E-mails are great! So are reviews!

Luv,

Panny-Plan


	2. Chapter Two: Collage Catastrophes

****

Chapter Two: Collage Catastrophes

By: Panny-Plan 

****

A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but hey, I'm not good at writing real long chapters. A lot of people are wondering if I'm just going to make Pan suffer. UH, **NO! **Don't worry. Trunks is going to suffer. Nobody wants them together, but they eventually do...I think...

*****

__

"Pan!"

An angry hand slapped down on her desk. She snapped out of her day dream, and smiled weakly. "Yes Professor?"

The professor removed his hand from her desk and glared at her. "I will not tolerate day dreaming in my class, Miss Son. If you want to learn, then please, pay attention. If you don't, leave and let those who want to, learn."

His nostrils were flaring, and Pan knew what he was telling him. She muttered something under breath about not wanting to leave. She sighed, and stayed put.

"As I was saying," he went on," the vertebrate phylum animals have a backbone. Invertebrates are the ones who don't." He ran his fingers over sheets of papers with red markings. "Quiet a few of you got the two mixed up on your quizzes. And Mr. Abbott, this biology; not physics class." He stared at a boy with blonde hair, and pulled out a paper. 

"Ah, Miss Son. We meet again." He walked up to her desk again. "An impressive 96%.Whisch is more than I can say for your effort to pay attention. I'd say that you actually might pass this class."

Pan grinned, and took the paper from his grip. "We all try, but nobody can be as wonderful as me. Can they, Professor?"

His face fell. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. Go to Andrews. Your annoying me."

Pan stared at him in amazement, and began to gather her things. She piled them all in her shoulder bag, and walked out of the room, smacking a boy over the head as he whistled at her.

She walked down the quiet halls of her South England University, and stopped at the guidance councilors office. DENISE ANDREWS_. Wonderful, she though._

She stepped in, brushing pass the usual gang that made their daily visits with Denise. She sighed, and stepped in.

A woman with light auburn hair with thick black glasses looked up. She had been typing furiously at her computer, and her eyes were a bit glazed over. "Ah, Son Pan. Are we making these a weekly visit? But in the way it's heading, should I make them daily?"

"Only so we can have the moments together, Mrs. Andrews." Pan rolled her eyes.

"I understand you were annoying Professor Wilcox again. Pan," her British accent was beginning to annoy Pan. "Professor Wilcox is a disturbed man. He is going to his midlife crisis."

"They why the hell is he teaching?" Pan sighed, and looked back up at her. "And I wasn't annoying him. I was simply stating I was gifted."

"We don't need you to state that for us to know. We know you're very gifted. I'll let this one pass, alright? Why don't you go back to your dorm. I doubt he wants you back in the class." SHe sighed. It started to daze again...

*~*

Trunks grinned as Pan told them all about her four mysterious years. But nothing about Josh. Josh was a well kept secret. About Professor Wilcox, the professor going through his midlife crisis, the crazy cook, Denise Andrews, and the over enthusiastic principle, Mr. Balance.

"That's funny, Pan." Marron grinned and punched her shoulder playfully like they did when they were all younger. Pan smiled; she couldn't help it. Marron was still like a sister to her.

She noticed that Trunks was looking at her, in a strange way. She smiled his way, and he looked down at his feet. Was he...blushing?!?

****

Pan yawned and rested her head on Goten's shoulder. He grinned and kissed her head. She smiled and started to fall asleep. 

"PAN!"

Pan jumped out of her skin. "Wholly shit! People stop doing that o me!" She turned around to see her mother rushing towards her. "Mom! Dad!"

She jumped over the side of the couch and ran to her parents. Pan was about half an inch taller than Videl. Gohan came over and kissed her head. "Pan, we missed you so much." And that was it. 

Bra leaned over and whispered something into Pan's ear. "Let's go find Dad. He'll be happy to see you."

Pan grinned. "Yup, I've been training real hard. He should be proud. And if he isn't I'll kick his ass." She added. Bra laughed.

"Daaaaaaaaaddy!"

Vegeta rounded the corner, holding a bag of chips. "What Bra?"

"Pan wants to say hi! Say hi, daddy."

Pan grinned, and waved. "Hi Vegeta-san!"

He grunted. "Daddy," bra tapped her foot. "Be nice."

"What do you want? Nothing? Then let me finish eating my Doritos, Kakorotts' grand brat!" Vegeta stormed the other way stuffing the chips into his mouth, mumbling something about stupid saiyajin brats. Trunks called after him.

"Dad, that wasn't nice!"

"Yeah daddy!" Bra agreed.

He spun around and glared at them. "Don't question the Prince of Saiyajins, brat!" he turned to Bra. "I'm sorry, Bra. I'll be politer next time," he added with a sneer.

Trunks glared at his sister. Why was it that Bra, who never does anything around here but shop, be closer to Vegeta than he was? He trained with him ever morning. Didn't that count as father-son bonding?

The rest of the night was full of sappy puch lines. Pan was relived when it was time to go home.

"Bye Pan!" Pan smiled. She waved. She had all her stuff under her arms, with her dad helping her. They landed home and Pan was filled with happiness.

Pan dragged her suitcases upstairs and began to unpack. She took out all her shirts and hung them in her empty closet. She took her jeans and shorts and put them in her draws. She took out a box and opened it.

It contained a diamond bracelet Josh had given her. She smiled and looked at it. It was sterling silver with diamonds placed in the silver hearts. Pan pulled off her sweatshirt, took off her jeans and put on pajama pants. she collapsed on her bed. She went into a dream about neither Josh nor Trunks. Just a blank black wholes dream.

*****

A/N: I suppose the beginning was a bit confusing, but it got explained. It was a flash back, for all of you who didn't know.

What to expect: Shopping, eating contest, and a cliffhanger. heheheheh


End file.
